Cooking with Ryuzaki
by chidori-no-kage
Summary: See L cook stuff in the kitchen for his own TV show along with his trusty cohost Raito. No pairings yet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Milo or the Google thingy.

**Cooking with ****Ryuzaki**

"Welcome to the first episode of **Cooking with Ryuzaki**!" Ryuzaki said to the camera.

"In today's episode, we are going to demonstrate how to make the most difficult drink of all!" Raito added.

"MILO!!" they both announced in unison.

Ryuzaki was bored so he bought his own TV station using his unlimited life savings, now he's hosting his own show, possibly hoping to spread his 'healthy' eating habits to the whole world. The unfortunate Raito was dragged into this as he was handcuffed to the detective.

"First we err… boil the milk." Ryuzaki took a saucepan from the cupboard and poured the milk in from the carton. Then he began to heat milk on the stove.

"Ryuzaki, why aren't you using the microwave? It's so much easier." Raito complained. _The faster the show ends the better. _

"Hmm? Oh, the microwave is currently being cleaned of all the layers of sugar piled up in it." Ryuzaki explained. "Yagami-kun, please watch the stove." He whipped out a strawberry flavored lollipop and sucked on it while thinking about the Kira case, when Kira himself was standing right beside him… watching a saucepan full of milk boil like an old granny.

_This is sooooooo boring!! I could use this spare time to figure out L's real name. It's most likely to start with an L, since he's from England, his name must be in English… hmm… I must Google __for all the possible names whenever I have the chance… _so that is how Raito spaced out and when he finally snapped out of it, the milk was already boiling and overflowing. "AHHHHHHH!! The milk!!" Raito panicked and hastily removed the saucepan from the heat, burning himself in the process. Ryuzaki hurried over and switched off the stove.

"Yagami-kun, are you alright? Here, give it to me." Raito handed over the saucepan which barely has any milk left in it. Ryuzaki left the saucepan on the bench and turned towards his one and only friend with concern.

"… It's just a burn, no big deal…" Raito began blowing on his injured hand.

"Yagami-kun… you're supposed to put it under cold water." Ryuzaki grabbed Raito by the wrist and dragged him over to the sink and let cold water cool the burn.

"Ryuzaki, I could do this myself you know." Raito said, feeling a bit uncomfortable from all this attention from someone who was supposed to be his enemy.

"I understand." Ryuzaki released the grip of Raito's wrist and returned to the show. "Next, add Milo to the milk."

"To make the most perfect Milo, you must add exactly one trillion grains of Milo to the milk." Raito followed.

Ryuzaki gave him a suspicious look. _He making people count exactly one trillion grains of Milo, which is and evil thing to do, Kira is evil so now the probability of him being Kira rise to 15 percent…_

"No. We're going to add 4 teaspoons just as how the Milo tin advises." Ryuzaki picked out a spoon from the drawer with his forefinger and thumb and began to measure out 4 teaspoons.

_Some cooking show this is, the chef needs to read instructions to cook. And __who needs to know how to make Milo anyway? You can just read off the tin. _Raito complained loudly in his mind, trying to keep smiling in front of the camera at the same time.

"Hmm… it seems that it needs a bit more…" Ryuzaki added another 4 spoonfuls of Milo to the milk. Soon the whole tin was emptied into the small saucepan, a mountain Milo grains buried the milk and it looks like it's going to avalanche to even the slightest movement.

"Err… Ryuzaki, isn't that a bit too much?" Raito sweat dropped at the excessive amount that Ryuzaki has used.

"No, why do you think so, Yagami-kun?" Ryuzaki asked.

"…no reason…" Raito replied. _Does he use this much every time he makes Milo or coffee? That explains why he constantly has baggy eyes. I wonder if it's possible for someone to have a heart attack when they have too much caffeine. _He watched as Ryuzaki stirred the Milo, dropping almost half of it out of the saucepan.

"Now to add the sugar!" Ryuzaki grinned enthusiastically.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! That's it, the Milo's__ ruined! _Raito screamed in his head. Ryuzaki grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and plopped them in one by one, causing a splash each time.

"Ryuzaki, why are you-" just then, a drop of Milo flew into his eye. "Arrrrgh!! My eye! It burns!!!" Raito ran to the eyewash, dragging Ryuzaki along with him. (A/N: well, it is pretty bad to have hot Milo in your eye.)

**This channel is currently receiving technical difficulties. ****Stay where you are and wait for a while. **The songAlumina was played along with this message while sounds of things falling and smashing on the ground were heard. Raito's constant wailing was heard in the background as the cameramen and stuff rushed to his aid.

Soon, the two hosts reappeared in front of the camera. Raito was wearing an eye patch and a pirate costume to match it. Ryuzaki resumed in dissolving sugar cubes into his fabulous creation. Finally, it was…

"Finished!" Ryuzaki announced.

_Thank Go__odness! Just a few more moments and this show will be over! _Raito thought.

"Yagami-kun, would you like to taste test it?" Ryuzaki poured some of the Milo into a glass and held it in front of Raito's face. _If he refuses to drink it, that means he distrusts me, therefore the probability of him being Kira will increase…_

_If I don't drink this, he will think that I don't trust him and that will make me even more suspicious… _(A/N: It's amazing how they think so similarly.) "Sure. I'll be delighted to." Raito lied. He took the glass and sipped it. The sickening sweetness of it was enough for his shiny white teeth to blacken and make him sick for at least a week but he has no choice but to force it down.

"T-that was great!" he forced a smile although his whole face was twitching. "Ulp!" Raito roughly placed the glass on the bench and the other hand went up to his mouth. He dashed out of the camera view and threw up all over the set. While the members of the filming team rushed to clean the mess up, Ryuzaki poured the rest of the Milo from the saucepan into his own personal teacup and drank it.

"It isn't that bad, Yagami-kun. It's nothing compared to the amount that I put into my tea." Ryuzaki said. Raito took no notice of it though.

That day's episode of **Cooking with Ryuzaki** has a surprisingly high amount of ratings, even more than Sakura TV's Kira Special. It's mainly because people enjoyed seeing Raito being humiliated repeatedly in front of the camera.

"Stay tuned for the next episode of **Cooking with Ryuzaki**!" the detective said in content.

* * *

Well, how do you like it? Don't blame me if this really sucks it's my first time writing about Death Note. I thought of this as I was making Milo and spilling it everywhere in the kitchen… if you want me to continue this story, gimme suggestions on what they should make next on **Cooking with Ryuzaki**! 


End file.
